Adventures of a hare
by IWishIMay
Summary: the story of a dibbun warrior from the mountain.
1. Chapter 1

ello tis I, Jake. well this is my first story here . it might not be much but i have posted it on redwall sited before and got a good response.

DISCLAMER: i own nothing but the beasts i made. Redwall belongs to Brian Jacques

...  
Beging

The ferret horde was surrounding Salamandastron. His beasts would have been in panic if the ferrets were indeed smart ones. Most of them couldn't even shoot an arrow 5 feet in the air. These ferrets were more skilled with blades, if anything. All the members of Salamandastron were calm, except for one.

Ragal Ruffalo Aldanick, Long Patrol General, was running around the halls panicking. He was usually the calmest of beasts at times like then, but he feared for his daughter. A few sunsets ago, she had been born, but awhile after that, his wife was slain by a poisoned arrow. The ferret that shot the arrow was the best shot and had been shooting shafts all his life, but he was slain by an axe blade, thrown by the Badger Lord, Lord Icepaw.

Ragal couldn't face the fact that the arrow was a once in a lifetime shot for anybeast in that horde and he worried for his daughter. He looked down to see that his unnamed daughter was nowhere in site. He ran all over the mountain searching.

The dibbun was in the kitchen, playing and siting next to the head cook, Weewo. Ragal came storming in, picked up Flashtail, and went to the lord's chamber.

All the other hares and Icepaw were shooting arrows at the ferrets. Ragal gave his daughter a long bad toned talk, or tried anyway. "Wot where ye doin'?" he shouted. "Ye could 'ave bin slain!"

The dibbun interrupted "Bud dabby, I was on'y payin' in de kitken, wot, an Weewo would 'ave saved me if'n I gots inta twoubble." Ragal gave her a mighty glare "You should learn not to interrupt your elders, bad form I say, bad form. Second," he was cut off once again by the Badger Lord.

A growl from Lord Icepaw told him it was time to be quiet. He was thinking of a way to escape the mountain when his daughter did a very smart thing. She jumped out the window. Ragal however, thought this was a foolish thing but infact, it was probably the best thing she could do. She landed on a ferret and sent him thudding, but as all the other ferrets looked down, she jumped out of the way and headed for Mossflower woods undetected.

It was Ragal who did the foolish thing, yet if not for him, there wouldn't be any adventure. He ran out of the main entrance yelling one word. "FLASHTAIL!"

Chapter 1

Ragal and Flashtail had been traveling in the woods for quite a few seasons. Flashtail was still a dibbun, but could talk better. Ever since that day Ragal ran out of the mountain yelling, the vermin had followed him and his daughter. Ragal could only think of one safe place to go. Redwall Abbey. The only problem was, not only did he not know the way, but also the path there was full of ferrets. Ragal had little Flashtail in his arms when he tripped on something and shot down to the ground.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHHHH!" he yelled. Of course the vermin heard him, but they weren't close enough to get to him before a burley looking hedgehog pulled them into a den. The vermin didn't see the hole they disappeared into, so they left.

When the vermin past, the three got to know each other. "Ye ole roight ye 'ares?" the hedgehog asked. "Oi be Diboc, finest sea cap'n fer yards around." Ragal was not the politest beast, but neither was Diboc. "That's whoi ye got dat funny accent, I'm Ragal an dis young 'un is Flashtail.

'Ey, do ya think we can stay wid ye for a while?" the Hedgehog thought about this. "Hmm, I don't know, I've got quite a family on me paws." Ragal laughed very hard at this comment. "Ye think family is a problem wid me? Troi liven wid dis liddle rogue, she'll slay yore liddle wife jus by tiring her out, right ya liddle ti... Flashtail?"

Flashtail was no where in site. Soon, there was a sound of a hogmaid, screaming with delight. "Oh, wot a cute likkle beastie you are!" Ragal was in too much pain to walk, so Diboc carried him. The hedgehog was a giant one, who had little Flashtail in her arms. "Oh, Diboc dear, did you bring home this likkle 'are?" Diboc blushed "

Er, yes Yelaley, dat liddle 'un be Flashtail." Ragal looked from Yelaley to Diboc. "You two are? I ne'er would 'ave guessed it?" Soon, four little hogbabes came crawling in. Yelaley looked at them. "All roight ye likkle slayers, straiten up, we've got company. Now, 'are, wot did ye say yer name was? Oh wait ye didn't. Anyway, dis big 'un be Prikkler, now is Hullie, our on'y daughter, den Firbo, an' last, Borgin. Now, where's dat new borne o' ours?"

Soon a little hogbabe came crawling in. Yelaley picked him up. "Dis young 'un be Oceiton, but we call'd him Ocei for short." The little dibbun spoke the only word he could say. "Oshi, Oshi oshi osh oi!" Ragal gave the babe a weird stare. "Ocei? Wot kinda name is dat, wot? An wots da liddle monster sayin'?"

Flashtail was older than all of the other dibbuns, but could still understand little Ocei. "He said dat 'ee's da stwongest beastie ever, bud 'ee woant 'urt ye if 'n ye bees noice to 'im, wot?" Ragal thought about this. "Well, you tell that babe that if'n he lays one of those dirty paws on my, oi'll make sure 'ee never does again." Oceiton and Flashtail became good friends and wandered off to the back of the den to play. Ragal noticed something about Ocei. "I say, is dat a badger tail on dat young 'un?"


	2. Chapter 2

'ello tis time for part 2. thanks to Random Rose for the review and tips. I hope this one is better.

Disclamer: i don't own Redwall, never had, never will

Chapter 2

Deep in the woods, the ferret horde had assembled. Corfit Warskull, the horde leader, stepped onto a large tree stump and spoke to the crowd. "I know that yousa be tired of casein da rabbits, but if they go they make bad for us. we be ferrets no stupid to do that." A loud cheer came from the horde of ferrets.

Warskull's advisor, Porat, tapped the leader on the back. Warskull jerked around, his head covered in a bandana, and used his good eye to glare at his advisor. "Wha'd ya want?" the warlord drew his sword. Porat shrunk in fear. "Uh, uh, sire? Two of the horde beastiesthink dey founded de haries we bin lokkin for." Warskull's one eye stared at him madly. "Where at, an which horde beasties founded um?" Porat gave the information gladly. "Hecue an Gyt did it, sire! Dey founded da haries over bya river moss." Warskull gave an evil smile, than set off towards River Moss.

Prikkler and his siblings were playing that they were sailors like their father. "Oky, ya yella bellyers, oi'm cap'n o' dis 'ere shipity, an youse can'ts 'ave it, yore alla me crewies. Welcome aboard da Hopeyla Granity." Soon, their father came in, his saber drawn. "Hey, Hope Grant be my boat, not yours ta take."

The little dibbuns were scared out of there wits by the menceing saber and ran to the back of the den, where Flashtail and Oceiton were making pretend weapons. Flashtail had a bow with an arrow made from a pointy rock and a stick, while Oceiton had made a little saber from a stick. The hedgehogs came running over to them, hiding behind the two. Hullie was the first to yell out. "Helpy! Dabby gonna slay usies!" Diboc came around the corner. He was about to put away his saber when Flashtail shot her arrow at him. Diboc fell back. For a minute, Flashtail thought she had really slain Diboc, when he got up. "Er, dat was quite some bow 'andling dere, yore gonna be quite a warrior when yer grow up."

Warskull had reached the area where Diboc's den was. He did not see a hole, but could hear them Hogs talking. Soon, he found the hole, but he didn't want to go in and search for them when they could just ambush him. He figured it would save creatures if he burnt them out. He had some horde beasts fill buckets with water to pour on the fire once the hogs and hares were out. He grabbed the nearest swords, and rubbed.

The fire started, and the trouble began. Yelaley grabbed the four young ones, while Diboc grabbed Oceiton, and Ragal grabbed Flashtail, mainly because she was sitting on the floor next to him. Diboc and Yelaley ran out, but Ragal's hurt footpaw kept him from going far. Diboc stopped, and ran back to get Ragal. Flashtail jumped out of Ragal's arms and ran along side Diboc. She took Ocei from Diboc, and carried him in her little paws.

Yelaley had kept running. She didn't know what would happen to Diboc, but she had to worry about her dibbuns. They continued to run, but didn't know what would happen later on, hoping she'd see her husband again. Diboc had Ragal and Flashtail had Ocei, but that did not slow down either one. Diboc jumped into his boat as Flashtail followed. They sailed down the river, searching for Yelaley and the others when the ferret, Gyt, threw a dagger that cut a hole through the boat. Ocei went over to the hole and without thinking, stuck his footpaw into the hole. The four went forth, the ferrets far behind as they sailed off towards the rapids.

Chapter 3

Ocei's tail was still a bit of a mystery to Ragal. He needed to find out why the young one had a tail of a badger. He asked Diboc over and over about it but Diboc just said he was born that way and that it was a birth mark. Ragal lay back in the Hope Grant and watched the trees.

"Young 'uns a flippen badger hog if 'n ye ask me."

Ocei enjoyed the boat trip. He liked the water running past his feet, the currant outside of the boat, and he liked the whole scenery. Without warning, Ocei pulled his footpaw out of the hole, and started crying. His foot had been caught by a rock.Ragal took an acorn that was on an over hanging branch and stuck it in the hole before the Hope Grant gained a few gallons of extra water. There was barely any blood on Ocei's foot paw, but by the way he was screaming, you would think something had ripped it off.

Flashtail was interested in what was underneath the boat so she stuck her head in the water. She then pulled it out just as quickly as she had stuck it in. There was a jagged rock where her head was. She soon saw a bunch of rocks, only they were visible above the water.

Diboc had just finished bandaging up Ocei's footpaw when he ran over to steer the boat. Things were already getting out of paw when the boat reached the rapids and slammed against many rocks.

Corfit Warskull was makingplans.

He sat next to Porat, and his new captains, Hecue and Gyt. They conversed on and on about weather or not Salamandastron had become an easier target, or a harder one. Hecue was not the best fighting beast, but he was smarter than others were."i ses we should go afta them beasties. theys gonna get friends to help dem in the mountain"

Gyt was more of a war beast, anddid not worry about the two hares. He wanted big masses of beasts to fallfrom the fury ofhis daggers and knives. "No, they not, them goin to the Abbey place. We saw that place, nuthin but mice an slow worms."

Warskull thought both of these plans were good ones. He knew that his captins were not only good fighters, but smart planners. An idea formed in his head. "Alla right. Dis bewhat we be doin. Me an Gyt'll take half of da horde an a go back toda mountain an a battle over der, while Porat an Hecue take deother half an a go afterda haries."

The four ferrets agreed, and went off in their separate ways.

The rapids were too much for the Hope Grant now that it had so many holes in it from rocks and such. Ragal and Diboc decided that the best thing to do was abandon ship. They were on different sides of the boat at the time, but there was no time left gather. They jumped, but Diboc did not have long enough legs to reach the other side. As the hedgehog fell in,threw Ocei to the shore where he'd be safe.

Ragal had wanted to run, but he knew how much Flashtail had liked Ocei, so Ragalmade to jump from rock to rock. Ragal had made it to the first rock when a blur of black and white came rushing by and grabbed Ocei. Flashtail yelled and yelled out the little hog's name, but the thing had him, and it ran away.

Ragal got back to Flashtail and picked her up. She was struggling to get to the other side of the stream. Ragal looked down at her. She had a tear in her eye, but Ragal gave her a sad smile. "I know m'gel, I know." and with that, the two walked towards Redwall Abbey.

Chapter 4  
Everything back at Salamandastron was very glum. It was a place nobeast wanted to be in. Things had gone crazy ever sense Ragal and Flashtail left. A new captain was appointed, but he was much more serious, and stronger than Ragal. His name was Geator; probably the strongest hare on the mountain.

Geator was a hare who always wanted a challenge. Lord Icepaw had left the mountain so Geator was in charge, but he was not only a strong hare, but a hungry hare too. He had ordered the cooks to make dinner early that night, and there were four meals after that. After finishing the final meal and was heading up to bed, he saw the open window in Icepaw's room. Geator went over to shut it when a blade came hurling through it, just missing his head. He grabbed the blade and saw the noticed the note attached to it. First, he read it to himself, and then he ran around the mountain shouting, "Fire in the hole! We've got our selves a war on our paws!"

Ragal walked along side Flashtail. It took him a while to realize that his footpaw was fixed. He figured that when he'd jump, he popped his footpaw back into place. A sudden smile came over him as he thought about a way to make Flashtail happy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hedgehog doll that his wife had made for Flashtail. He presented it to Flashtail. "Your mater made dis fer ya before ye were even born."

Flashtail grabbed the little object greedily and hugged it tight. Ragal smiled as Flashtail hugged the parcel. They continued along when a strange thing happened. Two little squirrel babes came rushing out of the bushes with little hats on. They were carrying sticks and stabbing each other with them. "Ungardy!" one of them shouted. "Oh ya, well take that, vermin!"

The two were enjoying themselves when Ragal hopped between the two. "Alright ye two vermin, wot are ye doin', fightin' each other like dat? An where are ye from?" One of the little squirrels pointed forward. "We from da great Redwall Abbey, sir. Why de ye ask?" Ragal gained yet another smile. "Because dat, my liddle fiendish 'uns, is where we be 'eaded for!"

till next time


End file.
